fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Puppet Master
Puppet Master is a series of horror movies by Full Moon Features about a group of puppets that come to life. The plot of the movies is often told out of chronological order and often follows the titular character, a puppeteer named André Toulon, who discovered an ancient egyptian spell allowing him give life to his puppets. Depending on the movie, Toulon has the role of protagonist, antagonist or just a minor role; similarily the puppets act as antagonists in some movies, and as heroes in others. Movies Thirteen Puppet Master movies were released and a fourteenth one has a scheduled release date. Most of these movies were released direct-to-video. These are: (when not specified each movie is a sequel of the previous entry) *''Puppet Master'' (October 12, 1989) *''Puppet Master II'' (November 28, 1990) *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (October 17, 1991), set in 1941, it's a prequel to the first movie. *''Puppet Master 4'' (November 24, 1993). A sequel to the second movie, the continuity doesn't match precisely. *''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (September 21, 1994) *''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (May 26, 1998). A self-contained story, it's unclear if it takes place after Puppet Master 5 or between the original Puppet Master and Puppet Master II. *''Retro Puppet Master'' (November 9, 1999), set in 1902, it's a prequel to the third movie. *''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (December 16, 2003). The latest movie in the timeline, it recaps and tries to reconcile the chronology of the series; most of the movie consists in recycled clips from previous entries. *''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (December 18, 2004). Made-for-TV crossover film, it's not considered part of the series' main continuity. *''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (July 27, 2010). First movie in the "Axis trilogy" set during WWII, taking place between Puppet Master III and the original Puppet Master. *''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising'' (October 9, 2012). Actually the eleventh movie, the numbering ignores Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys. *''Puppet Master: Axis Termination'' (September 15, 2017) *''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich'' (August 17, 2018). A reboot of the series, it's set in modern times in a different universe than previous films. *''Blade: The Iron Cross'' (February 14, 2020), a sequel to Axis Termination starring the titular puppet. A prequel to The Littlest Reich titled Puppet Master: Aryans Ahoy! was also announced. A trilogy of movies called the "Puppet Wars" trilogy was planned for a release in the 1990s, but was cancelled, although some elements were used in later movies. The three scripts were then made available online. The movies are called Puppet Wars I: Curse of the Puppet Master, Puppet Wars II: Tomb of the Puppet Master, and Puppet Wars III: Castle of the Puppet Master. Comics Three Puppet Master comic series were released: *''Puppet Master'' a four issue limited seies published by Eternity Comics between December 1990 and May 1991, it adapts and expands the story of the first movie, including scrapped concepts that would be put in Puppet Master III. It's also known as Puppet Master: In full color! *''Puppet Master: Children of the Puppet Master'' a two issue sequel to the previous comic, published by Eternity Comics between August and September 1991. *''Puppet Master'' a 23 issue comic published by Action Lab Comics between April 2015 and January 2018, it expands the events and mythology of the entire series. *''Blade: The Iron Cross'' a comic based on the movie, planned for a 2020 release. Merchandise Various merchandise items were released based on the series, including: *''Full Moon Cards'' a series of trading cards released in 1997 based on Full Moon movies and their characters, includes various Puppet Master cards. *''Puppet Master: The Action Figures series'' a series of 16 action figures based on the puppets from the movies, released in 1997. Most figures were released in various variants. *''Puppet Master Plush Buddies'' a series of two plush dolls released in 2013, based on the puppets Blade and Torch. *''Puppet Master Bobbleheads'' a series of two bobblehead figurines released in 2014, based on the puppets Blade and Torch. Various music CDs including the soundtracks from the movies were also released. An interactive CD-Rom titled Origins of the Puppet Master was planned for a 1996 release, but was later cancelled; only a demo version was released with the Subterraneans demo. It consists in an interactive comic based on Puppet Master III. Links to other series Category:Full Moon Features Category:movies Category:Series